


In Which Dean Winchester Meets a Unicorn

by waywardFicwriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Unicorns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 12:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardFicwriter/pseuds/waywardFicwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's nothing like the ones in those sparkly pictures little girls seem to like for some reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Dean Winchester Meets a Unicorn

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I'm tired and thinking about monsters.

It's nothing like the ones in those sparkly pictures little girls seem to like for some reason. 

It's nothing like the ones he's seen in movies or books or tv shows or cartoons. 

It's not even like the one dreamed up by some kid and then brought to life by some psycho employee at a shitty pizza restaurant. 

What it is, is absolutely terrifying. And this is from a guy who's been to Hell and Purgatory and back. 

First off, it's fucking huge. Dean hasn't seen many horses in his life, but even he can tell it's bigger than any actual horse should be, with its bulging muscles and cloven hooves the size of dinner plates. 

It stares down at him, or at least he thinks it does, ropes of saliva dripping from its mouth, blood-red eyes rolling in their sockets. Its black coat is glistening like spilled oil, like tar. Slowly, it lowers its head, the long, curved horn with its barbed ridges leveled with Dean's chest, preparing to charge. 

It never does. 

Dean hears a shout from behind the monster, a deep voice calling out his name. 

Castiel. 

He desperately tries to signal to him to run, to save himself. He isn't an angel anymore, and can't throw himself in harms way just like that. 

Castiel either doesn't understand, or he's ignoring him; instead, he shouts at the beast, tries to lure it away from Dean. Finally it turns towards the fallen angel, but its head is still lowered, prepared to attack. 

Dean doesn't even notice that he's holding his breath as it slowly approaches Castiel. Castiel, who's standing tall; back straight and shoulders squared, and you'd never even notice how his left hand is trembling unless you know what to look for. 

Castiel is saying something to the monster, his voice a low rumble; careful, calming -- but Dean can't hear it over the blood thundering in his ears. His palms are sweating, and he clenches his fist around a gun that isn't there, but five meters to his right where he dropped it when running from the monster. 

He glances at the gun, and then back to Cas. The beast is far enough away to give him the time he needs to retrieve his weapon, but...

Castiel meets his eyes for just a moment and nods almost imperceptibly. 

He goes for his gun. 

Seconds later, the Colt is heavy in his hand and he can almost appreciate the irony in killing a horse with it. A gigantic, bloodthirsty horse with a blade attached to its head, but a horse nonetheless. 

"How did you know it wouldn't attack you?" he asks Cas as they limp back through the woods. Castiel smiles wryly. 

"According to legend, unicorns are rather fond of virgins." He shrugs. "I decided to test that theory."


End file.
